A Special Event and School Incident
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Tsutsui can't find a good present for Kaga. And when he did, he can't find the courage to give it. The curious Kaga with no forceful action made he did it. And now Tsutsui can't find the strength to talk. Not published on Kaga's b'day


I make this fanfiction to celebrate Kaga's birthday and the location takes is the school, one week after New Year.

Dun even know whether the school is on or not in Japan...

* * *

Nothing can goes inside Tsutsui's brain today. No matter how hard he tries to pay attention to the teacher, he just can't. Without making any noisy sound, he taps his right hand fingers on the hard table with books on it while his left hand holding a pen that he keeps close to his lips. In some situation, he chews on the lid before he realizes what is he doing and stops.

On the break time, he sits on his usual spot while reading but again, nothing comes into his brain. He keeps looking down and covers his face with the book like idiot, mumbling incorrectly, do some sighs and stares at the sky. He wonders why... The sky is blue, beautiful and still has the spirit of New Year but...

BAM!!!!

"Aaaah!" Tsutsui falls on his back in shock. What was that?! A basketball hits the table where he is close to. He hears some footsteps going toward him, Tsutsui takes the book on his face which falls along with him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, idiot?" Said the culprit, taking his basketball back.

Tsutsui sighs again, who else could say that lightly? It's Kaga, of course. "Do that again and I'll smack you." He raises his fist.

"Try me." Kaga takes Tsutsui's fist and swings it down. "Sup?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Tsutsui turns his face, doesn't want to look at Kaga's face. "Go and play basketball with your friends! Don't mess with bookworm here!"

"How rude." He bents down and takes Tsutsui's book, flipping on the pages before giving it back to Tsutsui. "C'mon 'Tsui! It's only one week after New Year! What kind of fucking thing changed your attitude? In class too, it seems that you can't pay attention and stay seated like Tsutsui before New Year."

"Yeah if you stop throwing those small rubbers toward me, I'll stay seated, jeez." Tsutsui snatches the book from Kaga's hand. "Seriously, I don't know whether you're a friend or a bully."

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?" He grins.

"Even though sensei has moved your seat, you can't stop annoying me!" Their math teacher moved Kaga from his usual seat, behind Tsutsui to somewhere far over there. Because Kaga keeps distracting the diligent boy by poking him with ruler, kicking his chair and pushing his chair till he nearly fell over. But being moved doesn't stop Kaga from his daily basis. Now, he keeps throwing scrap papers and a bit of his rubber toward this poor boy.

"Because it's fun! I like how your expression changed when I did that." Said Kaga as he playfully pretend to throw the ball he's been holding right to Tsutsui's face.

"Oi, Kaga!" One of his friend on the basketball court yells. "Come over here already!"

"Shut up! Play without me!" The redhead throws the basketball toward them.

"Oh! C'mon! We wont win without you!"

"Jeez!! Shut your fucking mouth up! Let me have one free day, would ya?! This is the command from captain! Go and play!" He shouts with rough words as usual. "So, you have no intention of telling me what's in your mind?" He looks at Tsutsui.

"No, not . at . all."

"I'm going to have you tell it!" Kaga tickles Tsutsui's waist, his weakest spot.

"Hahahahahahaha! S-s-s-stoopp it... Hahahahaha!!" The glasses boy tries his best to toss Kaga's hands but it's no use, his glasses falls to the ground. "M-my... Haahahaha~!"

"Your face is really weird!!!!" Kaga picks Tsutsui's glasses and passes it. "Ouch! Don't hit me!"

"You better play basketball!" The shorter guy said while pushing him to the court but, Kaga doesn't even move a step.

"You're too soft." He grab Tsutsui's arm, causing the other boy to blush slightly.

"Jeez!!!!!! I've had enough!" Tsutsui takes his book with his free hand and try to get his right hand back from Kaga's hold. "Kaga...! Let go of my hand."

**

"I wonder what must I buy." Tsutsui said as he round a store he's in. "I don't even know the reason why I have to buy a present for that guy. I just feel like it, suddenly." The reason why he's really worried all this day because tomorrow is Kaga's birthday, he doesn't know what to give to him; his enemy and his best friend.

And now, Tsutsui is examining all of Kaga's characteristic. Kaga Tetsuo is a naughty boy who got detention for a month from his science teacher, usually skipping his classes and never does his homework. He rides motorbike to school without license, speeding up as much as he wants. He likes to bully underclassmen but fight back if anybody else bullying them, just like he did to Tsutsui. Kaga is the laziest man in the Earth; no, in the this Milky Way universe but obviously, he is smarter than Tsutsui. He likes to smoke, playing shougi and chew chewing gum on the lesson; never get caught too. And more obviously, so many girls like him, trying to get his attention for unknown reasons. Well, he is good looking but, his moral is crushed! Oh, if Tsutsui remembers it clearly, Kaga has 4... no, 5 girlfriends when he counts last week.

"Jeez!!! That doesn't answer anything!!!!!" He punches the wall in front of him. "Owww!" He holds his fist in hurt. "He is really random, I don't know how to conclude his attitude." Stressed, Tsutsui walks home. He never thinks about giving out presents to anybody before, this is the first time and he wants that present to be special but... What kind of thing satisfies Kaga?

**

"Sup, 'Tsui?" Kaga pats Tsutsui on his shoulder which makes him shocked, hiding his present from Kaga.

"Ka-Kaga..."

"Hm? You're hiding something. Your face tells me everything." The redhead pinches his buddy's round cheeks.

"Ittai- Who's hiding what?" He tosses the taller boy's hands.

"In your bag..." Kaga tries to reach inside Tsutsui's bag.

**Riiinngg!!!**

"There we go." Tsutsui pushes Kaga away. "Go and sit down, naughty boy!"

"Che!" He puts both his hands on his pockets on his jeans, pouting. "Is that what friends are?"

"Hey, I don't befriend with bully." Tsutsui reminds him. "Especially the one who puts cigarette on goban!"

"How rude..." Kaga said as he sits down on his seat. "I'm not bully." He mumbles.

The teacher comes into the class, doing the roll and gives back the students' test papers. "Kaga, you got the highest score of 97%."

"Um..." Kaga takes the paper with no smile and get back to his seat along with all the female's giggle. After some times, Tsutsui's name was called.

"Ah, Tsutsui, you're the second again." The teacher hands Tsutsui the paper. Tsutsui can see Kaga moves his mouth, asking how many does he got but, Tsutsui just plays dumb and doesn't want to answer him. As he does that, Kaga tore the edge of his test paper and throw it to Tsutsui, causing the other boy to turn his head lazily.

"95%..." He whispers. And Kaga does a 'peace' sign, Tsutsui sighs. How come he lost to that guy?

**

[End of the school day]

Everybody packs up and leave the class while laughing with chatter everywhere. Tsutsui still staring inside his bag, at the present he hasn't yet give to Kaga. He doesn't know how to give it and he doesn't have the courage to. The teacher leaves the class as Kaga brings his bag along to go to Tsutsui's seat.

"You're acting weird." He said.

"U-uh."

"Listen, I wont ask you what's in your bag anymore because I know it's no use. But at least tell me why did you keep avoiding me on the break times?"

"I, uh... Kaga..." This is rare for Tsutsui. Well, once in a while Kaga's eyes become soft like this and his voice is no longer loud. He looks like a mature man.

"Can't tell me that too? Did I do something wrong lately?"

_"So many 'something wrongs' that you did to me but that's not the problem though..." _Tsutsui shakes his head with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay, wont force you though. But, if you'd like to tell me your problem, I'll be happy to hear it, anytime. Now, shall we go home?" He asks and turns toward the door.

"Ka-Kaga!" Calls Tsutsui which makes Kaga delay his journey home. "Happy birthday..." Suddenly, Tsutsui finds the courage to hand the present.

"Ts-Tsutsui..." Now, Kaga is really surprised.

"Sorry to make you worry." Tsutsui bows his head down. Kaga takes the beautifully wrapped present from Tsutsui's hand and opens it slowly. His eyes soften when he looks at what his friend has given. It's a watch with shiny silver covering it. "If you're not satisfied then-"

At this time, now, Tsutsui couldn't find the strength to talk, his lips move with no sound at all. Kaga... _Hugs _him. He sinks his lips on Tsutsui's shoulder and now the boy with glasses can feels smile printed on Kaga's lips. Then, he pulls off and looks straight to Tsutsui's eyes.

"Thank you." His voice is so warm and soft. Nobody could guess this is Kaga's voice. Then, he hugs Tsutsui again. "I liked it."

Hearing this, Tsutsui smiles and react by hugging him back.

Kaga _is _Tsutsui's best friend. He protects him. He helps him in many ways. Only Kaga could make Tsutsui's day.

Except when he's harassing Tsutsui, of course.

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**

Happy birthday, Tetsuo-chan! *kisu*

**Drop a review if you wish?**


End file.
